thevisitorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Conversion
Conversion was a brainwashing/mind control/interrogation technique used by the Visitors. Overview The conversion process was developed by Diana as a means to exert control over humans, especially ones in politcal or scientific positions. The process would pinpoint a subject's deepest fears or traumas and use them to create powerful hallucinations designed to brainwash them into pawn Julie conversion 100.jpg|The conversion chamber control room Julie conversion 205.jpg|Julie tries to free herself in the chamber Julie conversion 230.jpg|Mode 1 Julie conversion 237.jpg|The hallucinations begin Julie conversion 267.jpg|Mode 2 begins Julie conversion 284.jpg|Later stage of mode 2 Julie conversion 302.jpg|The hallucinations worsen Julie conversion 336.jpg|Mode 3 begins Julie conversion 363.jpg|Hallucinations intensify again Julie conversion 389.jpg|Julie goes into cardiac arrest Julie conversion 401.jpg|Session complete Julie conversion 409.jpg|An additional session is started Julie conversion 425.jpg|Mode 4 begins Julie conversion 447.jpg|Julie in the midst of mode 4 Julie conversion 455.jpg|More hallucinations at maximum intensity Julie conversion 479.jpg|Julie's heartbeat becomes irregular again. Julie conversion 491.jpg|Julie is broken Julie conversion 502.jpg|The conversion session ends Julie conversion 507.jpg|Julie is converted s of the Visitors. A subject would be stripped of their clothing and placed inside a conversion chamber. There were two types of known chambers. One made the subject stand while the other allowed the person to sit. Gravity plating would restrain the subject in place while the process occured. There were four known levels of conversion, with the maximum level being the most effective and dangerous. The subject would be forced to endure repeated sessions until they willingly gave in to the Visitor handling the conversion. Once the process was complete, the subject would be quietly reintroduced into society, ready to aide the Visitors when needed. The conversion process was dangerous and problematical. Due to the high level of stress inflicted on the subject, it could result in increased blood pressure, heart rate, and respiration. It could also turn a subject into a mental vegetable or result in their death. A mentally strong person could resist the process for a time, but at risk to their health. An example was during Juliet Parrish's conversion, as she went into cardiac arrest during a session Some side effects of a completed conversion allowed humans to help identify a convert. Subjects who were right handed would begn using their left, and vise versa. They would also have lapses in memory, making them feel like they don't know where they are from day to day. It is unknown if the process is reversible. However, Juliet Parrish was able to combat the total effects of her conversion. Known Subjects ﻿ Juliet Parrish - Juliet was captured after the raid on the hospital that exposed John. Nearly dying during one session, she was eventually converted after the chamber was taken to maximum. However, she was able to resist the total effects. (V - The Final Battle, Parts 1 and 2) Corley Walker - Dr. Walker was kidnapped and converted after he berated Christine Walsh at the Medical Center. (V - The Final Battle, Part 1)﻿ Ham Tyler - Captured during an unauthorized raid, he was converted by Charles to assass. inate Mike Donovan. However, the attempt failed. (V - The Series, "The Conversion") Sean Donovan - Captive aboard the mothership, he was revived and converted by Diana. When he was returned to Donovan, he was used as a spy for the Visitors. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿